


Dreams

by CharlieFoxtrotWriting



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dream or Reality, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFoxtrotWriting/pseuds/CharlieFoxtrotWriting
Summary: Short random One-shot.Aria just wants to be happy.Spencer will make sure it happens.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was actually inspired by a dream I had and it is the first thing I've written in years haha so I hope you like it! :)

# Dreams

We all have them.  
Majority of the time are crazy and make no sense, but sometimes, every now and then there is a moment of clarity.  
Something almost **too** real.

I hear her in the kitchen, tutoring my brother in history. My father is praising her progress with helping Mike get his grades up. As she finishes up, I go down to talk to her, but for some reason, she leaves without more than a glance my way.

The past few months have been rough with A breathing down our necks, mom moving out and now this. She had been ignoring me for the last couple of weeks now. At first, I thought it was in my head or maybe she needed space so I didn't push it, I took a step back.

Maybe I shouldn't have. It didn't seem to be getting any better... and it sure as hell wasn't helping me feel any better.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, reminding me that I should be heading off soon. I grab my jacket, purse, and car keys before opening the front door and jogging to my car through the light rain. Quickly I open the car door and jump inside. Checking my phone before driving off I saw a message from Hanna making sure I was still coming. I throw my phone onto the passenger seat and reverse out of the driveway.

The rain fades as I drive towards the outskirts of town, my headlights illuminating the road ahead. Finally, I pull up at a open grassy area where I can see the girls already with blankets sitting around a nicely made campfire. Getting out of the car I take a blanket from the trunk of my car before making my way towards the sounds of their laughter.

I lay my blanket out and sit across from Emily with Hanna on my right and Spencer on my left. Both Hanna and Emily welcome me while she just stares into the fire. I lie back and look up at the sky which is almost completely clear of clouds now allowing the moon and stars to shine.

I hear their chatter and gossip continue on while I am lost in my thoughts. I feel her eyes on me at one point but I keep staring up into the night sky.

A question brought to their attention by Hanna takes over their conversation, "If you could have anything, what would you want?" They all answer laughing and grinning when all of a sudden, the noise stops. I feel someone grab my right leg and squeeze, causing my heart to leap out of my chest.

  
"Wha-" glancing down I see it's Hanna's hand.

  
"Aria? What do you want?" I relax back again, hearing Emily's voice.

  
"Oh, um" still entranced by the beauty of the night sky I try to think of something light-hearted but I can’t. I open my mouth to say I don't know when the unimaginable happens.

I tell the truth.

"I want to be happy."

The silence is unbearable, and I feel wet tears fall down the sides of my face. I go to stand up when I see a hand offered down to me. Taking it, she pulls me up, and when I look up into the teary eyes illuminated by the fire I am surprised to see who it is.

  
"Spence-" she cuts me off, bringing her lips down to mine, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Shit!"

  
I shoot up in bed, my eyes wide and heart racing. It felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream! I look around my dark room, moonlight streaming through my window. I go to check the time on my phone when I see I received a text message from Spencer...

_You will be happy again. I promise. Xx -Spencer_

I grin to myself as I lie back and stare up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
